


Lies

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-16
Updated: 2003-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Lies

It was the end of an era. The papers were splashed with photos of Superman holding the dead man's hand, real tears on his cheeks. It wasn't too surprising. Everyone knew they had been friends once.

Former President Luthor's suicide was well-orchestrated, with plans in place to cremate his body, and scatter the remains over a field in Smallville. There would be no mammoth memorial, just a simple statue in Hart Park.

Superman spoke at the unveiling, bidding people to remember President Luthor fondly. Any animosity, Superman said, died with the president.

Clark smiled inside. Lex would like the Fortress.


End file.
